


Falling for yourself

by EliolovesOliver



Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Beginning of DamiJon friendship, Gen, because they are way too young to date my dudes, bruce oozes awkwardness, damian reveals to all that he is indeed scheming, dick hugs, jason pouts, tims overprotective family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19677349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Timmy slips. Not really angsty or fluffy, just indulgent.





	Falling for yourself

Tim was filthy. He'd been feeling off kilter all day; gotten accidentally tripped by an apologetic woman on his way up the steps to school, fell in Alfred's rose bush, Jason's little flour prank-it was all so much! Enough to get him feeling good and gross.

So here he was, dumping his clothes on the bathroom floor longing for a nice warm bath but unable to have one just because of that one time he tried to kill himself, ugh.

He turned on the shower and waited there, naked as the day he was born with his arms covering his chest like a maiden of old (He had sensitive nipples, okay?!) for the water to warm.

Eventually steam rose and he got in one toe first, then the rest of his leg following, with his body going in last, feeling very much like a princess in a vaguely sexual anime. ("A princess is still royalty," Damian had retorted to being called one, "you just admitted that I far exceed your social class, Todd!")

Tim soaped up and turned to do his hair last (so he could give it the love it only got once every few months, all other times was slap on the shampoo and rinse) but slipped and the world went dark...

\----------------------------

"My poor baby brother!"

"How does he keep getting into these situations?"

"Why do you keep breaking into the bathroom when Drake occupies it, Todd?"

"Hey, are suggesting something here Demon brat? Why don't you go stalk that poor Kent kid you tiny freak!"

"Boys, he's awake."

Tim stared blankly at his siblings.

"What's going on?"

Jason sneered, "You slipped and knocked your head, by the time anyone realized your shower was going on for too long you managed to inhale some water."

Tim blinked and only then realised he was in the hospital.

"Oh." 

"Yes," Bruce said wringing his hands behind his back. "As you know, Conner and Jonathan are also stuck here for the next few days. They have agreed to share a room with you in that time-"

Tim scowled and angrily bit out,  
"You mean so they can babysit me and make sure I don't try to kill myself? I slipped, Bruce."

Dick finally stopped resisting the urge to hug Tim and launched himself at his younger brother. "We know, Timmy. But it was my idea to have Kon and Jonny keep you company. I just didn't want you getting lonely at night." 

He sniffled and rubbed his cold nose into his brother's neck. 

Tim sighed and put his arms around Dick.

"Okay. Where are they now?"

"Your Uncle Clark is helping Conner wash up while Lois is with Jon consulting his doctor for a check-up."

Tim blinked and pushed Dick off of him, noticed Jay's put out expression and held his arms out. Jason quickly fell into place and hid his face in Tim's shoulder and let out a shuddery breathe.

"I was so worried about you. I just got in and saw all that blood on the shower curtain..."

"Okay but Jay? Not that I don't appreciate you saving me and all but why do you keep breaking into my bathroom?"

Jason pulled away to cross his arms and glare at Tim. "Why do you keep almost dying in your bathroom?"

"Tt. Leave before you lose your temper again, Todd."

Jason who indeed appeared to be getting pissed off twisted on his feet (dramatically) and stormed out of the room muttering about 'ungrateful little twinks' and 'hypocritical little bastards'

"Tt." Damian glared at his back before turning to sneer at Tim. "While you are here, take as many pictures of the younger Kent as you can. If you do me this favour I will be indebted to you as a brother."

.  
.  
.

"Damian that's- we need to have a chat about boundaries."

"Aww, Dami has a crush!"

"What the fuck? No you tiny little creep!"

"TT! I do not have a crush on Jonathan! I am merely using him as a pawn in a grand scheme to-!"

Damian stopped himself from talking by biting his lips together, turning to look at the door where the Kent's were collectively streaming in, paused by Damian's outburst.

"Tt." He must be nervous, he didn't usually make that sound so many times in a row. "I am leaving with Todd. Fair thee well, Drake." And he was gone, most likely to irritate Jason into leaving without saying goodbye.

Lois raised her eyebrow at Bruce, "Your son is so strange."

Bruce grunted out an, "They all are." Before swiftly hugging Tim and wishing everyone goodbye, running before Damian could leave with Jason. He already had one son in the hospital, he did not need to add more into the mix.

Dick however chose to remain behind, snuggling up behind Tim and hugging him close while chatting about Jon (who instead of crying or being insulted like a normal child) chattered happily about being a part of Damian's plan to rule the world.

Tim rubbed at the bandage wrapped around his head when Jon mentioned how cool it was that they were matching now and smiled at the boys enthusiasm.

He was so hyper and adorable. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
